


A Gladiator's Glory

by Opossumtivity



Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, stealing a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick mission, until Finn became one of those angry fire elementals.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Reader, Fire!Finn/Reader
Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309961
Kudos: 18





	A Gladiator's Glory

Infiltrating what used to be the fire kingdom isn't as hard as trying to look for flame princess, since there's nothing but chaos and anger among the vast fire people fighting themselves, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. And that haystack happened to be on fire too. 

"Ugh just look at them, they're nothing but a bunch of knuckleheads don't ya think Finn?" you laugh. Nudging the human boy with your elbow, but he winced angrily at the gesture. 

"I think it looks fun," he responds, voice deeper than usual. 

"Uhh, you okay buddy?" 

Finn shook his head lightly, trying to brush off the weird mood swing. "Yeah I'm fine let's just, hurry up and find fp's crown." 

That's when you started noticing something was off with Finn, almost like this place was affecting him in a way. 

While you tried your best to stay stealthy as possible, Finn on the other hand, went completely haywire and starting picking unnecessary fights with everyone. It's like he forgot the entire plan! 

"Finn what are you doing? We don't have time for this!?" you shout at him. 

"He looked at me funny-!" Finn growls, slashing and hacking a fire person into smaller fire bits. 

Meanwhile you and Lsp try to avoid being barbecued by a large blue dragon flying over your heads, desperately begging the human boy for help. You managed to hide from the dragon by taking cover behind a rock while it targets Lsp in the opposite direction, you take a moment to look back at Finn, almost face-palming at the sight of him picking another useless fight. 

"That's it!" you exclaim, heading over towards the human boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Finn we gotta focus on the mission or we'll never- ow!" you yelp, pulling your hand back after being directly burned.

It's then that you realize the blue fire engulfing around Finn, his trademark hat melting into waves of blue fire dancing over his skin. You fearfully take a step back, worry plastered all over your face as the once kind human boy your knew was now a battle thirsty fire kin. 

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd!" Finn said with a hint of disgust towards.

He slammed his sword down on you, something the normal Finn would never do, immediately responding by blocking the blade with your metal baseball bat.

"I'm not fighting you Finn," you warn him. Waringly taking a few steps back until you feel the ground tilt downwards.

Finn chuckles at you, almost evilly. "Then perish!" 

Finn throws himself at you, tackling you as the two of you tumbe downward to an inferior level of the castle grounds. It happens in an instant, but it reached the point where you no longer hear the rest of the fire people fighting. 

You don't know how long the fall was, but it was enough for you two to punch and tug at eachother as you two continue rolling. When you finally land on steady ground, Finn has already overpowered you with his strength since not a single weapon is within grasp. So he kept you pinned face down, restraining your hands and a knee to the middle of your back.

"Hah you lost nerd," the Fire Finn mocks you, lowering himself to your ear. "As the strongest gladiator of the two, I'll be taking my rightful prize."

"Prize?" you exclaim in confusion. "I don't have any money."

The fire Finn chuckles to himself once again, bursting into a small and mischievous laughter. "Money isn't what I'm looking for ya nerd." he grabbed onto your face, forcing you to look upwards.

"The what do you wa-"

Fire Finn didn't give you a chance to finish your sentence by the time he had his lips on yours.

To say it caught you by surprise was an understandment. Feeling your body tingle with warmth and your stomach shoot out in all directions. 

The worst part is, you don't complain about loosing. 

There's been some playful banter here and there with the human boy before, everyone can tell you two have a thing for each other but the topic is never brought up when you and Finn are alone. So the thought of making out with him didn't bother you, but this isn't exactly what you signed up for when you considered the chance of dating Finn. 

For starters, the position isn't all that comfortable per see. 

He's being rough, trying to taste every ounce of you like you were the last few water drops within a desert. Something you could easily overlook if only he wasn't... you know... Made of fire.

Fire Finn broke up the kiss for some air, apparently even fire needs oxygen. You gladly took a few breaths yourself before the Fire Finn went back to attacking your lips, smooching you a few times before bitting your bottom lip with his sharp teeth. You whine a little until he let you go, giving you a cocky grin with those stupidly shark-like teeth of his.

"Consider yourself lucky, nerd."

You scoff, having him still keep you locked in place. "For what? You probably just made up a bunch of rules." you try to talk back, ignoring the warmth on your face. 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way it's still my right as the winning gladiator~" he continues to taunt you, adding more pressure to your enclosed hands.

You grunt at the action, muttering at him to show your annoyance. "Stupid gladiator's glory."


End file.
